Mystère explosif
by Lili76
Summary: Défi Maître des potions - Depuis quelques temps, les cours de potions sont perturbés. Tous les chaudrons des Gryffondor - sans exception - y compris celui de Hermione Granger explosent les uns après les autres. Il n'y a pas d'explications, et Hermione, furieuse de voir son travail réduit à néant, décide de faire quelque chose pour découvrir le coupable de cet odieux forfait...


**Après un temps focalisée sur l'écriture des If You Dare, j'ai laissé de côté les OS. Puisque les fameux défis "Maître des potions" me manquaient, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre tout doucement. **

**Donc voici le résultat de cette envie soudaine, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Défi Maître des potions : Pendant les cours de potions, tous les chaudrons des Gryffondor explosent même celui d'Hermione**

* * *

Pour la troisième fois de la semaine, une série de détonations retentit dans la salle des cachots. Et pour la troisième fois de la semaine, l'intégralité des chaudrons des Gryffondor venait d'exploser. Ce n'était pas seulement ceux de Neville et de Seamus, c'était tous les chaudrons. Y compris celui d'Hermione, qui jusqu'à la détonation était certaine que sa potion était parfaite.

D'ailleurs, le professeur Rogue était passé quelques instants avant le drame, et avait eu un hochement de tête approbateur. Imperceptible, certes, mais bien présent.

Face à son chaudron désormais déformé, Hermione laissa échapper un cri de rage. Elle serra les poings et prit a baguette. Avec de grands gestes secs, elle lança une série de sorts pour nettoyer la zone autour d'elle et redonner une forme normale à son chaudron en cuivre.

Elle jeta un regard noir autour d'elle, défiant quiconque de faire la moindre remarque. Même son professeur resta silencieux, haussant un sourcil face au désastre des rouge et or.

La jeune fille rassembla ses affaires et les jeta brusquement dans sa besace. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur son siège, bras croisés, lèvres pincées, attendant la fin du cours, observant chacun de ses camarades comme si elle espérait trouver un coupable.

Lorsque Rogue leur fit signe de sortir de la salle, la jeune lionne fut la première à sortir, furieuse, ses cheveux volant autour d'elle la faisant ressembler à une gorgone moderne. Harry et Ron, après avoir échangé un regard amusé, quittèrent la salle à leur tour, visiblement peu perturbés d'avoir vu leurs chaudrons exploser. Leur amie les attendait dans le couloir, mais aucun ne fit la moindre remarque.

Ils la connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était au bord de l'explosion, et qu'il ne faudrait que peu de chose pour la pousser à leur hurler dessus vu son humeur du moment.

Ils rejoignirent ensemble la tour Gryffondor, Hermione marmonnant et fusillant du regard toute personne qui croisait leur chemin. Une fois seuls dans leur salle commune, elle se tourna vers les deux garçons, les yeux brillants.

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard si tous les chaudrons de notre maison ont explosé !

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Heu… on est juste…

\- TOUS les chaudrons. TROIS cours de suite. Quelqu'un est derrière ça et je compte bien trouver le coupable pour lui faire passer l'envie de faire exploser ma potion !

Harry resta silencieux, mais Ron s'éclaircit la voix, un peu hésitant.

\- Mais si quelqu'un fait vraiment rater nos potions, comment il fait ?

La brune plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais.

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Cependant je t'assure que je trouverais le fin mot de cette histoire.

Ron hocha la tête, surtout pour ne pas contrarier son amie plutôt que pour marquer son accord et entraîna Harry à sa suite vers le dortoir. Hermione ne protesta pas, puisqu'elle avait déjà ouvert un livre et cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose. Probablement une façon de trouver son mystérieux coupable, ou au moins une raison d'expliquer ces explosions en série.

Une fois seul, Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit et laissa échapper un léger ricanement.

\- Cette fois, son chaudron a dû l'éclabousser parce qu'elle a perdu la tête.

Harry sourit sans répondre, haussant juste les épaules. Ron ne se formalisa pas du silence de son ami, et il continua à parler de tout et de rien, se contentant des monosyllabes de Harry pour toutes réactions.

Alors que la conversation se tarissait, Ron se redressa soudain pour regarder sérieusement Harry.

\- Mec, tu y crois toi à l'hypothèse d'Hermione ? Que tous nos chaudrons explosent à cause de quelqu'un ?

Le Survivant haussa les épaules en le fixant de ses yeux vert absinthe.

\- Peu probable. T'as vu quelque chose d'étrange toi ? Encore, un chaudron pourquoi pas, mais tous…

\- Ouais. Hermione déraille. Elle ne supporte pas d'échouer, voilà tout…

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire moqueur, avant de renifler.

\- En parlant de chaudrons, on devrait aller faire ce fichu devoir de potions sinon Hermione va nous écorcher vif vu son humeur…

Ron écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête, mettant beaucoup de mauvaise volonté à se lever de son lit et à prendre ses affaires. Il allait faire son devoir pour éviter les cris de son amie, mais rien ne disait qu'il devrait y mettre de l'enthousiasme après tout !

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus calmes. D'abord, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de cours de potions. Ensuite, parce que Hermione était visiblement très occupée dans ses recherches.

Si la lionne ne parlait à personne de ce qu'elle cherchait, tout le monde se doutait de la réponse : il était évident qu'elle cherchait une façon de découvrir pour quelle raisons tous les chaudrons des Gryffondor explosaient soudainement, plusieurs cours de suite.

Focalisée sur son objectif, la jeune fille passait le temps des repas à scruter chaque élève présent pendant le cours dispensé par Rogue, comme si elle pouvait lire sur les visages un indice de culpabilité. Harry avait murmuré à Ron que si elle avait appris la légilimentie, elle serait probablement entrée dans leurs têtes pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas coupables.

A cette possibilité, le teint du rouquin avait pris la couleur du lait caillé, et il avait écarquillé les yeux en déglutissant.

\- Tu crois… Tu crois qu'elle pourrait lire nos pensées ?

Harry était resté un bref instant bouche bée, avant d'éclater de rire et de se pencher vers son ami.

\- Dis-moi, Ron… Qu'essaie tu de cacher à notre adorable Hermione ?

Le jeune homme était passé de blanc à écarlate, alors qu'il bégayait une excuse pitoyable qui amusa énormément son meilleur ami…

Le cours de potion suivant, Hermione était tendue. Elle passait plus de temps à regarder autour d'elle pour observer ses camarades que concentrée sur sa potion. Cependant, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : tout le monde sauf elle était concentré sur sa tache.

Les Serpentard coupaient leurs ingrédients avec soin, les Gryffondor étaient penchés sur leurs chaudrons respectifs essayant de produire une potion correcte. Et Severus Rogue - la jeune fille avait été jusqu'à soupçonner l'irascible professeur - corrigeait des copies, les sourcils froncés, biffant les parchemins d'encre rouge.

Le cours était bien avancé, et la lionne commençait à penser que l'étrange épidémie d'explosion chez les rouge et or avait enfin pris fin quand le vacarme produit par la détonation d'une potion la fit sursauter et glapir.

Nerveuse comme elle était, elle se tourna d'un bond, baguette en main, les yeux détaillant chaque élève, et plus particulièrement Seamus qui était couvert d'une substance non identifiable.

Puis, comme si c'était contagieux, les chaudrons des autres Gryffondor commencèrent à exploser, répandant leur contenu visqueux autour d'eux.

Sa potion fut la dernière à exploser et Hermione laissa échapper un cri de rage qui résonna dans la salle de classe.

Severus Rogue se dressa de toute sa hauteur, l'œil noir, baguette en main, des vagues de fureur émanant de sa personne. Tous les élèves se crispèrent et se recroquevillèrent, bien décidés à se faire oublier. Tous, excepté Hermione.

Les deux volontés s'affrontèrent un moment, et avant que Rogue ne puisse prononcer une retenue ou un retrait de points, Hermione avait commencé à parler.

\- Monsieur ! Il est évident que quelqu'un dans cette classe sabote les potions des Gryffondor ! Vous ne pouvez pas croire que tous les chaudrons explosent sans exception, à chaque cours, et ce pour la quatrième fois consécutive. C'est totalement impossible !

Rogue grogna et tous pensèrent que Hermione allait subir une de ses célèbres diatribes pleine de venin. Cependant, il souffla d'un air agacé.

\- Bien qu'il me répugne de vous donner raison, Miss Granger, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous.

La jeune fille eut un sourire triomphant et attendit la suite.

\- Cependant, Miss, je vous serais gré de modérer vos ardeurs pendant mes classes. Le prochain éclat de ce genre, et vous serez jusqu'à la fin de l'année en retenue. Gratter les chaudrons souillés devrait vous apprendre la modération.

Hermione rougit et Harry, placé juste devant elle, pensa sincèrement qu'elle allait répondre et remettre Rogue à sa place en oubliant les conséquences. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans cet état de rage… Elle avait répondu au professeur de Divination et avait quitté le cours sans un regard en arrière.

La jeune fille dût cependant se souvenir que le cours de potions faisait partie du cursus obligatoire et qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste claquer la porte, surtout avec un professeur comme Severus Rogue…

Au lieu d'exploser, elle se contint et baissa la tête, marmonnant une excuse à contrecœur.

Le professeur de potions la fixa un long moment, comme s'il espérait que sa nature de Gryffondor la fasse agir stupidement, probablement pour retirer des points à la maison qu'il détestait de toute son âme. Cependant, Hermione n'était pas stupide, et elle prit son mal en patience, attendant la suite.

L'homme laissa échapper un grognement de dépit et reporta son attention sur le reste des élèves.

\- Sortez vos baguettes. Tous.

Personne ne protesta. Personne n'eut l'idée de protester. Ils se contentèrent d'obéir en silence, espérant que l'attention de la Terreur des cachots ne se porterait pas sur eux.

L'homme passa dans les rangs, marmonnant un sort sur chaque baguette. Harry comprit immédiatement que leur professeur listait la liste des derniers sorts jetés, avec le _priori incantatum_. Cependant, arrivé au dernier élève, il apparut que la remontée des sortilèges ne donnait aucun résultat probant.

Rogue se dressa devant ses élèves, Gryffondor comme Serpentard, et les dévisagea les uns après les autres. Pour une fois, il semblait considérer la possibilité que les Serpentard puissent être la cause des explosions de chaudrons rouge et or en série.

D'un ton polaire, il parla.

\- Je rejoins l'avis de Miss Granger comme quoi ces explosions ne sont pas accidentelles. Je n'ai pas pu déterminer aujourd'hui _qui_ avait provoqué ce remue-ménage. Cependant, si je trouve le coupable - et ce quelque soit sa maison - il perdra tellement de points qu'il faudra des années à sa maison pour simplement espérer repasser dans le positif. Quand aux retenues… Elles seront… inoubliables.

Tous frissonnèrent à la menace. Avec un rictus satisfait, Rogue continua.

\- A partir de cet instant, je vais surveiller chacun de vos gestes. Au moindre mouvement suspect, vous serez considéré comme coupable. Au prochain incident, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser tous les moyens à ma disposition - légaux comme illégaux - pour démasquer le petit plaisantin qui pense vouloir s'amuser à mes dépends.

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que tous prenaient note de la menace. Rogue laissa plana un nouveau silence, puis grimaça un rictus cruel.

\- Puisque le cours a été irrémédiablement perturbé, vous pouvez disposer. Cependant, puisque je n'ai pas possibilité de noter vos désastreuses compétences en potions, vous me ferez cinquante centimètres de parchemin détaillant la réalisation de la potion de jour, et vous en profiterez pour détailler les effets de la potion ainsi que ses dangers.

Les élèves grimacèrent mais personne ne commit la folie de se plaindre. Rogue n'était pas le genre de professeur avec qui il était possible de plaisanter. Puis, des regards hésitants furent échangés alors qu'ils se demandaient quelle conduite adopter.

Le Maître des potions grogna sourdement avant d'éructer un "Dehors" sans appel. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle de classe, sans demander leur reste.

Lors du cours suivant, Severus Rogue avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il toisa chaque élève sans un mot et leur signala la potion à réaliser d'une voix glaciale. Puis, au lieu de se mettre à corriger des copies comme il le faisait habituellement, il les observa attentivement, visiblement décidé à percer le mystère de l'explosion des chaudrons Gryffondor.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas le moindre incident. Même Neville put terminer sa potion sans causer de catastrophe.

Avant de laisser partir les élèves, le ton tranchant du professeur s'éleva.

\- Je vois que Miss Granger avait raison : il est évident que l'un d'entre vous a trouvé amusant de perturber mon cours ces dernières semaines. Je peux vous assurer que je ferais tout pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire, et que le coupable sera sévèrement puni.

Les yeux d'onyx s'arrêtèrent sur Harry un long moment, qui lui renvoya son regard, un air parfaitement innocent sur le visage.

L'air visiblement écœuré de ne pas pouvoir accuser le gamin qu'il exécrait, Rogue les fit sortir d'un ton sec. Hermione se leva et quitta la pièce en maugréant. Lorsque Harry et Ron la rattrapèrent, le rouquin s'étonna de son expression maussade.

\- Je comprends pas Hermione. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, les chaudrons n'explosent plus. Alors qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?

Ses yeux chocolat brillèrent de rage un bref instant.

\- Ce qui me pose problème ? J'aurais aimé que l'idiot qui s'est amusé à faire rater toutes mes potions ces derniers temps se trahisse pour que je puisse le coincer ! Avec la surveillance de Rogue, il ne se passera rien, et ses actes resteront impunis !

Ron, inconscient du danger, gloussa.

\- Oh ça va c'est pas la mort ! Ce n'est que le cours de Rogue après tout. Ça devait être une plaisanterie sans conséquences…

Harry grimaça et ralentit le pas, pour ne pas se retrouver au milieu de la dispute qui se préparait. Ron avait oublié l'importance des cours pour Hermione visiblement et elle allait lui faire payer ses paroles insouciantes…

Le soir même, quelques minutes seulement après le couvre-feu, une silhouette enroulée d'une cape se faufilait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les pas étaient assurés et décidés et l'adolescent se glissa dans une salle de classe vide.

La silhouette s'installa tranquillement, attendant visiblement quelqu'un.

Et il n'y eut pas besoin de patienter trop de temps, puisque cinq minutes à peine après son arrivée, un second adolescent entra.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, argent contre émeraude, mâchoires serrées en un défi évident.

\- Malefoy.

\- Potter.

Le silence perdura quelques secondes, puis le blond soupira et abdiqua.

\- Ok, Potter. Tu as gagné. Tu as tenu ton pari et tu as réussi.

Un sourire amusé joua sur le visage du Survivant.

\- Je te l'avais dit, Malefoy. Tu n'as pas le monopole de la ruse…

\- Tu as vraiment failli être réparti à Serpentard ?

Le brun gloussa, ravi.

\- Et bien… tu as pu le constater ces derniers jours non ? J'ai bel et bien réussi à provoquer les explosions des chaudrons de tous mes camarades de maison pendant plusieurs cours, sans me faire prendre ni par eux, ni par Rogue. Tu étais pourtant certain que je ne pourrais pas avoir assez de ruse en moi pour tenir ce pari.

Drago Malefoy grogna et secoua la tête, visiblement écœuré. Puis il soupira.

\- Satisfait de m'avoir prouvé que j'avais tort ?

\- Très satisfait Malefoy.

Après un dernier échange de regard, un dernier défi muet, les deux garçons se séparèrent pour retourner chacun dans leur dortoir, aussi silencieusement qu'à leur arrivée.

Lorsqu'il se glissa entre les draps frais de son lit, Harry souriait, satisfait. Il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir coupable d'avoir provoqué l'explosion des chaudrons de ses amis, parce qu'il avait bien plus important à penser.

Il savait via le lien qu'il avait avec Voldemort que Drago Malefoy allait être obligé de prendre la marque, et il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas que son rival d'école ne devienne son ennemi sur le champ de bataille. Aussi, il faisait en sorte de gagner sa confiance, lentement mais sûrement.

Et ce petit pari stupide était l'apothéose : en découvrant que Harry aurait pu être un Serpentard, Drago avait sensé suffisamment perturbé pour l'écouter avec attention. Même s'il restait encore un peu de chemin à faire pour ramener Drago vers la lumière, il avait semé les graines du doute sur les actions de Voldemort.

Un jour, dans quelques années, s'il survivait à la guerre, s'il réussissait à accomplir la prophétie et que le monde sorcier retrouvait la paix, il avouerait ce qu'il avait fait à ses amis. Hermione serait probablement furieuse, mais il espérait qu'avec le temps, elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Et puis, il aimerait vraiment voir la tête de Severus Rogue s'il lui avouait un jour qu'il avait amené Drago Malefoy à se battre contre Voldemort en semant le chaos pendant ses cours…

C'est avec un large sourire ravi qu'Harry s'endormit enfin, glissant dans le sommeil pour rêver de chaudrons explosant et de yeux gris.


End file.
